emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5306 (27th May 2009)
Plot Mark’s encounter with Faye is in danger of consuming him as their re-wedding day dawns. Blaming his anxiety on the vow preparation, Mark does his best to avoid Natasha’s questions. The congregation arrive at the church without a hitch and Mark is forced to put his fears to one side. As the ceremony begins, Mark turns to realise Faye has slipped in at the back. She struggles to listen as Natasha expresses her love for Mark during her vows. Expecting the worst, Mark takes the opportunity to deliver a moving and emotional speech to Natasha, seeing it as his last opportunity to tell his wife how he feels and Faye witnesses the fact that Mark loves Natasha more than he did her. The ceremony draws to a close and as the happy couple walk up the aisle Mark meets Faye's gaze and can’t read her intentions. Later, Jimmy accompanies Nicola to the reception and masks his relief when she avoids alcoholic drinks. Nicola, still unaware that Jimmy knows about the baby, is pleased with the fact he is dancing to her tune. Laurel points out that she can’t hide nature and Nicola worries about her growing tummy. Rodney is also quick to deal out advice when Jimmy forsakes alcohol to share a fruit juice with Nicola and asks him not to make his knowledge of the pregnancy obvious. At the shop, Bob is missing Viv whilst simultaneously dealing with his unexpected frisson with Gennie. Bob struggles having her around and stuns Brenda when he snaps at Gennie for offering advice on the café. Feeling immediately guilty, Bob apologises to Brenda who tells him to do the same for Gennie, arguing that he’ll have to get used to not having his wife around. Cast Regular cast *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Jake Doland - James Baxter Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, living room, dining room, hallway and grounds *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *St. Mary's Church - Exterior and nave/altar *Church Lane *Café Hope - Café *Playground Notes *This episode was broadcast at the earlier time of 6.30pm, due to coverage of the 2009 UEFA Champions League Final starting at 7.00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 4,500,000 viewers (36th place). This was the lowest-rated episode of the year. Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns